


Papa Lucifer & Baby Satan

by Lemongrass_And_Cedarwood



Series: From Tumblr! Presenting, Shall We Date? Obey Me! [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Baby Satan, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Papa Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemongrass_And_Cedarwood/pseuds/Lemongrass_And_Cedarwood
Summary: I realised I'd be posting more Lucifer and Satan content, and Tumblr is a bitch to mobile users, so I decided I'd also post them here!
Relationships: Lucifer & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: From Tumblr! Presenting, Shall We Date? Obey Me! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935718
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Papa Lucifer & Baby Satan

**Author's Note:**

> In the notes you might see things that don't make sense, this is because on my posts I wrote those things, if there are notes at the beginning, that means I wrote that exact same thing before I got to the fic part of the post, same goes for end notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted on Tumblr on 07/09/2020 (d/m/y)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I have never done one of these before, bear with me y'all(you can pry this from my cold dead hands btw)) Just... fatherly Luci and baby Satan

-~☆~-

"Papa?" Satan's grip upon his father tightened. "Papa I want that!"

"You must tell me what you want, Satan, I can't exactly read minds."

"They kitty ears." Lucifer merely raised an eyebrow, an effort to gain more information, that was thankfully not in vain. "Um, they, they... they look like Uncle Mam-Mams hair! They the same colour!"

"Ahh, I see now, you want these?" He plucked the headband up from the shelf where some other customer had discarded it, Satan nodded sagely, as if any other line of thought was impossible. "I don't see why not, you'll look rather adorable, no?"

"Yeah! I gonna look adora-ador, hmf!"

"A-door-a-bull, like that, can you say it like that?"

"A-der-a-bill! I say it! I say it!"

Lucifer smiled, Satan, as surprising and accidental as he was, held a deep grip upon his heart.

-~☆~-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @kisamesrightknee MWAH ☆°• thank you for giving me this idea!


End file.
